


Not Healthy

by yaoibutter420



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Get-Well-Soon Gifts, Guilt, M/M, Post-Game(s), Vague Confessions, it's pretty short, self blame, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Jakob is taking care of his sick lord, and feels he is to blame for the whole mess. Corrin tries to convince him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying this site out. Here's to the first posted fic! Anyway, this was just for fun, so i apologize for grammatical or spelling errors. If you point them out, I'd be happy to go through and correct them though. Anyway, I imagine Jakob is super self-hating when it comes to his 'failing' Corrin. This is what I feel that looks like. Enjoy!
> 
> ~YB

     Corrin sat groaning quietly to himself. His body felt hot, his head hurt, and his breathing was hard and labored. He currently sat in the Vallite castle, with his loyal servant, Jakob, keeping a most diligent watch over him. The butler ran his hands through the other male’s snow white hair, and a frown plastered on his lips. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach.

      “I apologize greatly, ser. If I’d only been a more diligent butler, this wouldn’t have happened.” Jakob apologizes, as he has done many times to his master since the dragon had fallen ill. Corrin moves a sickly hand over Jakob’s.

                “It’s not your fault Jakob. It’s a summer cold; they happen.” He moves his fingers delicately over the other’s. Jakob felt the guilt build in his stomach. His lord still didn’t think it was his failings as a butler that led him to this. Jakob knew he was supposed to look over his master’s health, but he failed. Only Lord Corrin would think him as anything different then a failure.

                Jakob sighed. “Do you need anything, my lord? You need only to ask. I’d erect a castle for you with my own hands if you ask.” His master lets a small smile grace his gentle lips.

                “If you would, I’d love some of your tea with honey. My throat is hurting again.” Jakob nodded, and stood with his practiced elegance.

                “Would you like me to fetch you the panacea that Lady Sakura sent from Hoshido, milord?” Corrin nods. The poultice was bitter, but effective. The young dragon knew his sister would gladly make only her best for her ill older brother.

                As Jakob left, Corrin mused on how his siblings had doted lovingly on him. Sakura and Elise had, of course, sent over the best medicines and treatments, in addition to some mochi and stuffed animals from each respective sister. Leo had sent books on strategy for him to read, Takumi had sent some silken blankets, Camila a sweater that she had crocheted herself, Hinoka a charm of Pegasus feathers, and his eldest siblings had sent a myriad of flowers and gifts.

                Soon Jakob had returned with the hot tea, and set it down next to his lord on the bedside table. Corrin gladly took the cup in his shaky hands, and blew on the tea lightly before taking a small sip. He savored the sweet and subtle flavor as the soothing liquid moved down his pale throat.

                “This tea is lovely. Gods, tell me what I did to get such a magnificent butler.” Corrin flatters. Jakob feels himself smile despite himself. Lord Corrin always made him smile.

                “Trust me, ser, I’m far from the perfect butler.”

                “Jakob, you’re wonderful.” He places his pale hands to the other’s. His pale hands ghosting lightly on the flesh of the other. “You’ve done so much, and done it to absolute perfection. I couldn’t-“

                “Ask for better. Pardon me, milord, but you must know, I am not by any means as great as you say. You fell ill while in my care. You are in the state because of my shortcomings as a butler.” Jakob feel the guilt in his chest pool.

                “Jakob, this isn’t your fault. You didn’t ask for me to grow ill, and you shouldn’t feel like you failed me because of a passing flu. It happens.” Corrin grips tighter on the cold hands of his butler. He locks his ruby gaze with Jakob’s honey eyes.

Jakob feels his chest tighten. He looks down at himself in shame, and self-loathing. How could his lord still see him as worthy, despite all this? Jakob finds himself taking in a shaky breath, despite every part of his body fighting it. He would not cry; not in front of his lord.

The gray maned butler felt himself pulled downward by the pale king. “It’s ok. I’m here.” He hears Corrin repeat it over and over again into his ear as he lay on top of the pale male. His feels the wetness in his eyes forming, he fights it, tensing his throat to choke back a sob. He knew it wouldn’t fool his lord, but he still couldn’t bring himself to give in.

The tears continued to swell, and Jakob cursed himself for letting ta small sob escape his throat. His lord rubs gentle circles on the small of his back, and Jakob can’t help but let himself fall apart, as a torrent of tears and howls escape despite himself.

“I just wanted you to be happy, but you fell ill. It’s my fault.” He feels himself burying himself into the chest of his master. “I should have done more. Brewed better tea, or-“ He’s hushed quietly by his lord.

“It’s alright. I can’t make you understand, but I don’t blame you, or want you to blame yourself for any of this,” Corrin coos. “You did everything right.” He kisses the grey maned butler on the cheek, and Jakob feels his face grow hot.

“Th-thank you, milord.” He stands with his opulent grace, and bows. “Shall I fetch your dinner, ser?”

“That would be lovely.” Jakob turns on his heel to leave, but it stopped by a week tug on his sleeve. “I love you, Jakob.”

Jakob feels his stomach go light, and his flushed face gain more heat, and moves to leave. “I love you too, milord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to comment and like it and all that jazz. X3


End file.
